The Promise of Love
by Janet Fraiser
Summary: She's not really ever considered herself maternal, and if she'd been told even a year ago that she'd be standing here with her son in her arms, she'd have laughed at the unlikely picture.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Trek: Voyager or Star Trek: The Next Generation, nor do I own the characters used here. I've taken them out for a little fun but I promise to return them when I'm finished.

**Author's Note:** This random little ficlet came about thanks to Nova and Claire's flood of Kathryn/Beverly stories on tumblr. Yesterday was my birthday and in honor of it, I've written stories for several of my tumblr followers. This is lovingly dedicated to Nova, who happens to be very evil with her Kate/Bev feels. This is entirely raw and hasn't been beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

The smell of coffee brings her out of her dreams, though it's the sound of a soft humming that brings her out of bed. Her muscles ache, as much now as they did when Tuvok oversaw her fitness programs back on Voyager. She groans as she stands and after pausing for a moment to stand by the bed and ensure that her legs aren't going to give out, she shuffles out of the bedroom.

She can hear the soft humming drifting in from the living room and as she comes around the corner of the hallway, she stops to properly appreciate the view. Beverly's standing by the window, humming quietly to the small bundle in her arms. There's something so intimate about the scene that Kathryn's just about to turn and leave the room when her wife looks up and smiles that perfect smile that she loves so much.

"Sorry I woke you," Beverly says, moving across the living room gracefully. She stops in front of Kathryn and gives her a light kiss, her smile widening as the bundle mewls pitifully between them. Kathryn's breath hitches in her chest as she looks down, pulling the blanket back to marvel at the bright blue eyes staring up at her. She reaches out and runs her fingertip down a soft cheek, love filling her heart with each passing moment.

"Hello my precious boy," she whispers, caressing the little nose and tracing the tiny eyebrows. "Have you been good for Mommy?"

Beverly gently transfers the bundle to Kathryn, who takes the newborn in her arms with a frown of concentration. She's held children before, of course, but she's not as confident as Beverly is. She's not really ever considered herself maternal, and if she'd been told even a year ago that she'd be standing here with her son in her arms, she'd have laughed at the unlikely picture. But here she is and it's the second best moment of her life; the day Beverly agreed to marry her will forever hold the top spot in her heart.

"He's been very good," Beverly murmurs, wrapping her arm around Kathryn as she too stares down at the little boy cradled so lovingly in his Mama's arms. Said Mama looks up and smiles so brilliantly that it brings tears to Beverly's eyes and she blinks several times to clear her vision. Leaning in and resting her forehead against Kathryn's temple, she can't help but thank the gods for bringing her so much joy after so long.

Together they stare at their son and the life of love and happiness that he promises.


	2. Coffee Privileges Revoked

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Star Trek: Voyager or Star Trek: The Next Generation, nor do I own the characters used here. I've taken them out for a little fun but I promise to return them when I'm finished.

**Author's Note**: I never imagined, when I posted my scraggly little one-shot 'The Promise of Love', that my muse would have such a vivid and intensely immediate reaction to the idea of how Kathryn and Beverly came together. I've read a lot of stories with this pairing and I love them all, so I thought I'd capitulate and add my ideas to the collection. I'll be updating this story in between posting stories for my _Birthdays In the Delta Quadrant_ series. I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine.

**Author's Note Two: **This is lovingly dedicated to Nova and Claire, who are evil and wonderful and inspire my Kate/Bev muse.

* * *

Stardate 57138.83  
Starfleet Headquarters

=/\=

It's been a long day and she's still got another three reports to read over before she can even think about heading home. There's a cup of coffee cooling in her hand as she stares at her computer screen, and she takes absent-minded sips from the cold liquid as she reads Captain Jensen's report on the repairs he requires after his latest run-in with a cloaked Romulan ship; relations are still rather frigid with Romulus after the Shinzon affair and Captain Jensen's altercation isn't the first of its kind. She's been getting almost weekly reports that the cloaked ships patrolling the Neutral Zone aren't terribly friendly, but they've always called off the attacks before the Federation ships are seriously damaged. In her mind, the Romulans are still embarrassed over what happened and are trying to reassert themselves as a powerful species. It's damned annoying, if she's honest, to continuously hear of damaged ships and injured crews.

She goes to take another drink of her coffee and realizes that the cup is empty. Groaning softly, she pushes her chair back and stands, twisting her neck this way and that to work out the sore muscles. It's a futile effort though, so she abandons the task and heads to her replicator. This one doesn't hate her as much as the one in her Ready Room did; she's gotten what she asked for except that one horrible time when an unexpected power surge made the machine produce twelve cups of an Andorian tea. Patting the replicator as she leans down to order, she's stumped when the blasted thing stays dark.

"Coffee, black," she tries again, her brow furrowing in confusion. She tries three more times before she throws her hands upwards and huffs, stomping back to her desk. She's almost there when she sees the glow from her computer go dark and that stops her dead in her tracks.

"Computer, are all systems functioning properly in this office?" she asks, the silence annoying her even as a noise from the other side of her office door makes her hand slide to the phaser she keeps taped under her desk; it's a habit from Voyager and she's not relaxed into life on Earth enough to change her ways, even though she's been back for over a year. Thumbing the safety off, she straightens up and raises the phaser slowly as the noise gets closer to the door. She's steadily waiting when the door slides open and she's greeted by a raised eyebrow.

"Are you intending to shoot me, Admiral Janeway?"

"If you're responsible for my replicator's refusal to give me coffee, then I just might be, Doctor Crusher."

She lets the phaser drop at the sound of the laughter, but her expression is still vividly angry as she points to her computer and says, "And I suppose you're responsible for my computer dying too, right?"

Beverly Crusher doesn't even have the decency to look apologetic, and that just fuels Kathryn's anger even more. The tall doctor, who Kathryn's never really spoken to but knows of through mutual acquaintances, steps fully into the office and nods, a smug smile forming as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"As a matter of fact, I am. You're late for your physical, Admiral."

"My physical? You just sent a reminder yesterday! You've cut my access to my replicator and my computer over being one day late to my physical?" Kathryn squawks, her eyes widening as Beverly shakes her head.

"No, I cut off your access to your replicator and your computer for being four hundred and nine days late to your physical. You were supposed to report to my office for your physical over a year ago, Admiral, and I finally spoke to the Doctor about how to get you in to see me."

"Oh I'm sure he had some wonderful ideas, didn't he?" Kathryn rasps, angry and feeling a little more than betrayed by the EMH. 'I'll have to stop in and have a little chat with him,' she thinks, and she's still so upset that she almost misses what the doctor says next.

"I agreed to give his idea a try, though I do have to tell you that I have a plan in place to apologize for all of this. All you have to do is let me do your physical and I'll treat you to dinner and a trip to the theater."

Kathryn's eyebrow lifts and her head tilts as she stares at the doctor, trying to decide if this is a trick. Finally deciding to trust the head of Starfleet Medical, she tosses her hands up and sighs.

"Fine. I'll report tomorrow for my physical," she says, but Beverly shakes her head.

"I meant tonight, Admiral. Now."

She's always considered herself a quick thinker but it takes Kathryn a few seconds to formulate a response.

"Now as in right now? It's almost seven thirty at night," she blusters, her eyebrows climbing higher with each word. Beverly just shakes her head and smiles serenely.

"Our reservations are in an hour, Admiral, and I'd prefer not to have to reschedule. I had to make the calls over a month ago, so let's stop by 'fleet Medical for your physical on our way to your apartment so you can change," she says and Kathryn notices for the first time that the doctor isn't in uniform; she's wearing a stunningly divine black cocktail dress that's doing wonders for her legs.

"Fine. I'd hate for a good meal and a decent show to go to waste," Kathryn huffs, gathering her coat and briefcase as she heads for the door. She's two steps past Beverly when she stops mid-stride and looks over her shoulder in amusement.

"You've been plotting this for a month?"

Beverly's laugh carries down the hall as they make their way toward the lift.


	3. Another Night Out

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Star Trek: Voyager or Star Trek: The Next Generation, nor do I own the characters used here. I've taken them out for a little fun but I promise to return them when I'm finished.

**Author's Note**: Thank you for the kind reviews; you're all so very sweet and I appreciate each review I get! Here's the next chapter and hopefully it'll answer a few questions you've had! As always, this isn't beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

**This is dedicated to Oparu, who inspires my muse on a regular basis. Thank you!**

* * *

Dinner is pasta at a well-known Italian restaurant, somewhere Kathryn's never been but keeps hearing good things about. She's meant to come try the food since she's been home but every time she calls to make a reservation they're booked, and she understands now why the good doctor's been planning this for a month; it took that long to get a table. Sitting in the corner, tucked away from the curious stares that still follow Voyager's former captain, Kathryn and Beverly laugh about stories from their days at the Academy. Kathryn can't remember the last time she's been so relaxed or laughed so freely.

"That was the last time I attempted to sing Klingon opera," she says, shaking her head as she watches the doctor laugh. "I got a new roommate and never saw the old one again."

She's fascinated by the way Beverly's hair falls into her face before being tucked behind one ear and as silly as it is, she finds it adorable. Leaning forward so she can rest her chin on her clasped hands, Kathryn smiles brightly.

"Thank you for this, Doctor Crusher. It occurs to me that I've not been out to dinner with another person in quite some time."

"It truly is my pleasure, though I have to insist that you call me Beverly," comes the reply and Kathryn's smile widens.

"As long as you call me Kathryn," she answers. "We're not on duty, but you'll have to forgive me if I slip up. I've been only Admiral Janeway for so long that I'm afraid I've forgotten how to be just Kathryn."

Beverly leans over the table and touches Kathryn's hand, making a blush burn up the admiral's neck and Kathryn's grateful that she decided to wear a turtleneck with her slacks.

"Well that's something we'll just have to work on, isn't it?"

Kathryn laughs and nods but her reply is stopped by the waiter bringing their plates. They eat in a comfortable silence broken only by small talk. They're halfway through their second glass of wine when Kathryn brings up the thought that's been tickling at her mind all evening.

"This is wonderful, Beverly, but I have to ask you something. What brought this on? Not that I'm ungrateful, because I really appreciate the chance to get out and socialize, but you seem to have gone through a lot of trouble just to get me to my physical," she says, one eyebrow lifting at the sight of Beverly's half smile.

"The Doctor informed me that you're a troublesome patient. He actually went on for a good twenty minutes about the various tricks he used to get you in for your yearly physical," she explains. "I decided that I couldn't just pop this on you and then not have some sort of reward set up, so I made the reservations. I do have to say, the Doctor wasn't terribly pleased with the idea of relinquishing the right to, and I quote, 'inflict your yearly torture'."

That makes Kathryn laugh as she shakes her head, her eyes bright as she finishes off her wine.

"You know, the Doctor was astoundingly persistent. It just so happens that I was better at dodging him than he was at hunting me down," she replies, sitting back in her chair to smile at her companion. "This is infinitely more pleasing than listening to the Doctor's lectures about my horrible work ethic and my insane caffeine intake."

"Ah yes, the legendary coffee consumption I've heard so much about," Beverly answers. "The EMH had a lot to say about that too. He warned me that you have an insatiable appetite for a cup of black coffee, but I promised him I'd find a way to help you cut back."

Kathryn can't help the eye roll but she does manage to keep most of her laughter contained as she smiles and says, "Oh is that so? I'm interested to know just how you plan to help me cut back. If it involves locking me out of my replicator again, I'm afraid I'll have to have a word with you about it. I much rather prefer this reward system."

She's pretty sure they're flirting; their voices have mellowed and they're maintaining eye contact a little longer than would be normally considered polite. She's not sure why she cares if they're flirting; all she knows is that she's enjoying herself more than she has in a long time.

"You know, I think we have just enough time for coffee before we have to be at the theater," Beverly says and Kathryn grins happily at the thought of coffee, which makes Beverly laugh. "Well I see I've said the magic words."

Kathryn thoroughly enjoys the Royal Opera House's performance of_ Le nozze di Figaro_, though her attention is often split between the show on the stage and the subtle way Beverly enjoys herself. She's pleased to see that the woman next to her is enthralled and isn't aware of her scrutiny, so she takes a few chances to study her. She appreciates everything; the way Beverly's hands are clasped in her lap, the way her eyes dance across the stage, and the way her breathing speeds up in time with the growing excitement on the stage. Her laugh is enough to make Kathryn's heart skip a beat, and she's determined to hear that sound again.

They walk to Kathryn's apartment from the transporter station, enjoying the snow flurries that are drifting lazily. When they arrive at the front door of the apartment building, Beverly stops Kathryn with a hand on her arm. She smiles and gives her arm a soft squeeze.

"I've really enjoyed myself tonight, Kathryn. Thank you for your company," she says. Kathryn smiles brightly, her eyes searching Beverly's for moment before she speaks again.

"Thank you, Beverly. I had a good time as well," she says, reaching up to cover Beverly's hand with her own. "I'd like to do this again. Next time it'll be my treat though."

Beverly chuckles and Kathryn can't control herself; she leans in and kisses the doctor's cheek. The bright red blush makes Kathryn happy and she gives Beverly a tight hug before bidding her a good night.


	4. Best Friends

**Disclaimer: **Star Trek and its characters don't belong to me. I just take them out to play and promise to have them home at a reasonable time.

**Author's Note: **This poor story's been woefully neglected and I apologize most heartily for that. I logged in this morning and saw the most wonderful message from a reader and it truly touched my heart. MrsFancyPants, I thank you from the bottom of my heart and offer this chapter, in all of its silliness, as a gift for your kind words. This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are, as always, my own.

* * *

"Hot date tonight?"

Kathryn chokes on her coffee and glares up at her best friend, her eyebrow rising to dangerously Vulcan levels. Chakotay looks entirely underwhelmed, a smugly unrepentant grin plastered on his face. They're sitting in her living room drinking coffee, the remnants of their weekly dinner on the table, and Kathryn isn't quite sure where he'd get the idea that she's got a date, even if he's right. Wiping the coffee from her knees, she makes a face at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she says, rolling her eyes even as her mind goes to a certain redheaded doctor and their plans for the evening. Chakotay just laughs, shaking his head as he leans back against the couch.

"Don't try to deny it, Kathryn. I know you, remember? Plus I've got sources that tell me you've been seeing a lot of Doctor Crusher lately."

"I'm going to kill Tom Paris," she gripes, cursing both her former helmsman and the blush that's creeping up her neck. Lifting her chin, she meets Chakotay's gaze again. "So what if I have a hot date tonight?"

"I'm happy for you, Kathryn. You deserve the happiness," he responds and she relaxes at his genuine words. "Beverly is a great person and she's very lucky to have your attention."

Kathryn laughs and nudges him with her shoulder before settling against his side so she can rest her head on his shoulder; their friendship, forged through seven years of incomparable struggles and triumphs, is the closest she's ever had and she's so grateful for his steady presence in her life. They thought, a long time ago on a little planet in the Delta Quadrant, that they loved each other and she recognizes that she _does_ love him, though it's familial and not romantic. He's her best friend, the closest thing she has to a big brother, and they're comfortable together in a way she's never had with anyone before.

"How's Elizabeth?" she asks, laughing at his goofy grin. Elizabeth Lang served in Voyager's ops department. When the ship returned to the Alpha Quadrant and the crew was set up in quarters for six months of debriefings, Elizabeth and Chakotay found themselves as neighbors and started spending time together. Kathryn was surprised, but incredibly happy, when they approached her after the debriefings ended and asked her to perform their wedding. Chakotay is happy, she knows, which is all that really matters.

"She's good, though I suspect she's getting anxious to start teaching at the Academy. She met with Admiral Nechayev today about the curriculum she has planned and she said she'll get to start teaching next week," he says, making Kathryn grin.

"What's the name of her course?"

"_Keeping Your Captain Safe From Their Penchant For Running Headfirst Into Danger_:_ A Step-By-Step Guide_," he recites, that smugly unrepentant grin back. Kathryn squawks and smacks him in the shoulder, huffing and puffing. Chakotay just laughs, clearly enjoying her discomfort.

"Please tell me that's not the actual title of her course!" she splutters, mortified when he nods and confirms that it is. She flops backwards, covering her eyes with her hand. It takes her a moment but she finally joins him in laughter. "Oh god, I never realized I was bad enough to make others want to warn future security officers about captains like me."

"Tuvok was always so high-strung when you got a crazy idea in your head and decided to lead away teams," he says. "He tried to hide it but I could always tell he was nervous."

She groans, shaking her head again. She's about to point out that she's not the one who kept crashing shuttles but the sound of the door chime interrupts her and she stands, shocked that she's lost track of time so completely. Glancing down at Chakotay with an apologetic smile, she motions to the door.

"That'll be Beverly. I didn't mean to lose track of time," she says, flustered. Chakotay just smiles and shrugs.

"I'd best be on my way," he replies with a smile. "Elizabeth mentioned something about going to get ice cream."

Kathryn goes to answer the door, Chakotay trailing behind, and greets Beverly with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Chakotay and I were having our weekly dinner and chatting and I lost all track of time," she says. Beverly waves her hand and pulls her coat off, smiling up at Chakotay.

"Captain Chakotay, it's a pleasure to see you again," she says. Chakotay laughs and shakes his head, holding a hand up.

"Please, just Chakotay. I don't have to be captain on the weekends, thank you very much."

Beverly chuckles and nods, turning to smile at Kathryn next. "Our reservations are in an hour so, while you won't have time for a bath, you should be able to get ready in time. The great Admiral Janeway can manage that, right?"

"I'll do my best, Doctor Crusher," Kathryn replies, mock saluting before turning back to Chakotay and giving him a hug. "Tell Elizabeth we'll all get together for lunch next week so she can tell me all about how her first class went." He laughs and nods, kissing her on the cheek and winking as he leaves. Kathryn rolls her eyes and turns back to look at Beverly, who has an adorably confused look on her face. "His wife is teaching a class about how to keep a danger-seeking captain safe."

"Sounds like she has the experience to teach that course," Beverly teases. Kathryn just grins and slides her arms around Beverly's waist, pulling her close.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she mocks a pout and then leans in to press a soft kiss to her date's lips. When she pulls away, she licks her lips and grins. "I don't seek danger. I'm more into seeking tall, redheaded doctors."

"Smooth talker," Beverly says, rolling her eyes as she laughs. She kisses Kathryn's nose and then pats her butt. "Go, get ready. The shuttle leaves in an hour and I _really_ don't want to have to explain to Jean-Luc why we couldn't make it to France in a timely manner."

Kathryn sticks her tongue out and hurries up to get ready, excited for the weekend trip Beverly planned. They're staying at the Picard family vineyards in La Barre, utilizing a guest cottage offered by Marie Picard. The Enterprise's senior officers are all taking shore leave there and it's the first time Kathryn will have the chance to get to know them on a personal level. She's excited, nervous, and a little apprehensive at the thought of meeting the legendary officers but Beverly promised her there's nothing to be concerned about. According to her, they know that Beverly likes her and that's good enough for them.


End file.
